


Stars Must Fade Away

by on_the_fringe



Category: Fringe RPF
Genre: Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_fringe/pseuds/on_the_fringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As per the Fringe Kinkmeme prompt, <i>Season 4 Finale party (more exactly, after-party).</i></p><p>Obviously, all of this is pure fantasy, and none of it even remotely true outside the confines of my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Must Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just blame this on Seth Gabel, who by some accounts -- literally: Twitter -- [is familiar with Peter/Lincoln fanworks on a passive level](https://twitter.com/#!/search/realtime/LauinLA%20seth%20pincoln) and even [made a Pecoln vid](http://bubbleville.tumblr.com/post/19230030314). The latter I don't buy (either he's trolling fandom, or the Twitteress is). The former seems likely enough, though, see also: Jasika on tumblr, playing cheerfully with fandom.

"I like their stories featuring Peter and Lincoln as a couple," Seth said dreamily, sitting down on the edge of the bed and swirling his empty champagne flute. " _Pecoln_. Isn't that just a beautiful nickname?"

Anna, hair fanning out around her head on the pillow, most ironic of all halos, stretched and yawned like a cat before throwing Josh a smirk. "Sounds a bit nutty to me."

Josh grinned back at her, shifted for the best view of them both. "Of course you would. What was the name of that boy again, Seth, the one you were dating down in Florida? Don? Danny?"

Outside, at the party proper, the bass was still thumping, making the trailer vibrate so subtly it probably couldn't be felt if one weren't, like Josh, leaning against the door of the trailer from the inside.

Seth snorted, plopping onto his back on the bed right next to Anna now. He gave them the grin, his trademark one, boyish and amused at once. "Please. Dennis and I weren't dating."

Peering at Seth with an expression roughly 80% doubt and 20% amusement, Anna lazily rolled onto her side toward him.

"We were simply having sex." Seth waggled his eyebrows, and the gesture was exactly as idiosyncratically appealing as Seth had to know it was. His white Lincoln Lee dress shirt had, back at the party, come undone -- probably sometime between the second and the third rendition of I Come From The Land Down Under (courtesy of John and Anna) and showed a taut stomach, a spattering of hair trailing from navel to the top button of his agentesque suit pants.

Josh looked up again when Anna laughed at Seth's words, as ever willing to play along. The sound was bright, bubbly, champagne and mirth. Josh loved hearing it, always had. "Hard to believe were such a slut in college."

"Oh, you better believe it. Won a prize for best kiss in town once. Well, at Nova."

His turn to snort. "Aren't you Southerners supposed to be chaste?" It was getting warm in the trailer and not, Josh thought, because of the ambient temperature.

"Supposed to, absolutely." Seth turned his head to glance at Anna, whose lips were twitching, "But in actuality abstinence is overrated." The smile he gave her was warm and wicked at once, and Josh didn't think his throat was this dry just from the tequila shots Jeff had brought out roughly two hours after Blair had broken the side table. "Want proof?"

"Mmh." Anna reached out, fingering the lapels of Seth's shirt almost thoughtfully. The sheets on the bed were green like grass, made the color of her eyes pop. "I like putting the science in science-fiction."

"Don't you ever," Josh murmured, making sure his delivery was dry as ever; he couldn't quite keep the heat out of it either. Anna had always found the concept of Fringe fascinating, going so far as to discuss potential background mythology with John, or of course doing a test reading or two with him for one of his specials.

Now, she was lifting herself up on her elbows, slow and sweet, glancing down at Seth with his inviting smile, who started to say, "C'mon, I don't --"

"Please don't make any jokes about biting; not at a Fringe set," Anna said, but there was laughter in her voice, and she leaned in, eyes half-closed. "Last chance ever."

Seth's eyes met his, briefly, before turning toward Anna; it was enough to make Josh take a long and very controlled breath. Seth's hands cupped Anna's cheek with perfect certainty, and then he gently pulled her head down. Josh could see them both so clearly, hear the little hitched breath from her throat and the wet slide of his lips, even the click of teeth when Seth opened his mouth, and her mouth too.

The sensation curling down his spine was, fitting for both of these two, closer to a bushfire by now. Not that Canada was a stranger to those. Josh shifted, tried to alleviate the pressure. The bed was small.

"Josh," Seth breathed, and breathed hard too. "This is not a spectator sport."

"It's not really a sport at all," Anna noted, and punched Seth lightly into the stomach, a caress more than anything else. Josh saw she surreptitiously used the chance to pop open another button on Seth's shirt, exposing more skin. She turned to smile at Josh, and her eyes were dancing. "Interactive, though." There was in her eyes a reminder of rules and exemptions every actor and actress knew. "Just this once."

"Just this night," Josh answered, and when Seth rolled onto his back and smiled at him, long fingers trailing across his stomach, lower still, Josh's feet carried him over, across: across Seth's slender form and Anna's too.

Seth hadn't been lying about how he could kiss and Anna -- sure, Josh had known Anna for a while now, in clothes and near-naked and he'd tasted her too, but it was different now, in the gray hours between night and morning at the end of their show. He wanted to be able to look back and say, _yeah, I knew them_. He would (and how).


End file.
